The invention described herein is a truck body for the combined transport and maintenance of portable chemical toilets. The top surface of the body is similar to that of any other flatbed body for the ease of transporting portable chemical toilets. The bottom surface of the body is boat-shaped and contains compartments for storage of waste removed from portable toilets by applying vacuum to the body. The boat-shaped bottom aids in dumping the waste. Special baffles are provided within the compartments to prevent liquid surge with vehicle motion and to support the top surface while under vacuum. The body can optionally contain a separate compartment for storing fresh water used in cleaning and re-supplying the portable toilet.
Portable chemical toilets are well known. These devices are capable of being set up and maintained in a variety of outdoor locations, including highway rest areas, athletic fields, concert arenas, construction sites and the like. Transportation is frequently achieved by flatbed trucks, which may include hydraulic or electrical lifts to move the toilets between locations.
Portable toilets require routine maintenance to remove waste material, clean the internal components and add fresh water and toilet articles. A separate truck is used to maintain and replenish the portable toilet. These trucks are generally self-contained with storage tanks and vacuum/pump systems attached. They typically have separate storage containers for waste and fresh water and these containers range in size to match the service area requirement.
The present invention provides a payload transporter that both transports and removes waste from portable toilets. The instant invention is a flatbed mounted on a truck for the transport of payloads including portable toilets combined with a compartment for wastes and, optionally, a separate compartment for fresh water. The truck bottom has a keel-shaped design to allow solids to gather to the middle for ease of draining. Special baffles are placed within the compartments to prevent liquid surge during transport and to provide structural support for both the top of the bed when transporting toilets and while the bed is under vacuum. When the entire truck bed is used for waste storage, fresh water tank(s) can be optionally attached to the side frame of the truck, as can storage boxes for dry goods.